sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Terminator: Dark Fate
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Junkie XL | cinematography = Ken Seng | editing = Julian Clarke | studio = }} | distributor = | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $160–200 million }} Terminator: Dark Fate is an upcoming American science fiction action film directed by Tim Miller, with a screenplay written by David Goyer, Justin Rhodes, and Billy Ray, from a story by James Cameron, Charles Eglee, Josh Friedman, Goyer, and Rhodes. Cameron is also set to serve as a producer alongside David Ellison. It will be the sixth installment in the ''Terminator'' franchise, though it serves as a direct sequel to The Terminator and Terminator 2: Judgment Day, with the other Terminator films seen as occurring in alternate timelines. The film will star Linda Hamilton and Arnold Schwarzenegger returning in their iconic roles Sarah Connor and T-800 "Model 101", respectively, alongside Mackenzie Davis, Natalia Reyes, Gabriel Luna, and Diego Boneta. Distributed by Paramount Pictures in North America and 20th Century Fox in other territories, the film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on November 1, 2019. Premise Cast * Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor: The mother of John Connor, who will become the future leader of the Resistance in the war against Skynet. CGI will be applied to recreate Hamilton’s facial likeness from 1991 in flashback scenes. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as T-800 "Model 101", an aging Terminator recruited by Sarah to help protect Dani. ** Brett Azar serves as the body double for a younger T-800, with Schwarzenegger's 1991 facial likeness being applied through the use of CGI. * Mackenzie Davis as Grace, a soldier-assassin human-machine hybrid sent from the future to protect Dani Ramos from the new advanced Terminator prototype. ** Stephanie Gil as Young Grace. * Natalia Reyes as Daniella "Dani" Ramos, a young woman targeted for termination by the new Terminator. * Gabriel Luna as Rev-9, an advanced liquid metal Terminator sent back in time to terminate Dani. It possesses the ability to split into two separate units: an endoskeleton and a liquid metal form. * Diego Boneta as Miguel Ramos, Dani’s older brother. * Jude Collie as John Connor: The son of Sarah Connor, who was destined to save humanity, years in the future, from an apocalyptic war against the machines as leader of the Resistance. ** Collie serves as the body double for a younger John Connor, with Edward Furlong's 1991 facial likeness being applied through the use of CGI. * Enrique Arce Production Development In December 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that a television series was in the works, which would tie into a new Terminator trilogy. On September 5, 2014 Paramount announced that Terminator Genisys would be the first film in a new standalone trilogy, with two sequels scheduled for release on May 19, 2017 and June 29, 2018. On February 24, 2015, Schwarzenegger revealed that he would be returning for the first sequel. While promoting Genisys in Berlin in June 2015, Skydance CEO David Ellison and COO Dana Goldberg said that the spin-off TV series was still in development. On July 26, The Hollywood Reporter said that Paramount and Skydance declined to comment about the status of the sequel and TV series, although they confirmed that international box-office performance would be taken into consideration. Deadline reported on September 22 that the film failed to earn the required $150 million in China to fast-track a sequel. On October 1, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter said that the sequels and television spin-off were on hold indefinitely because Terminator Genisys had failed to break even. On October 6, Goldberg said that she "wouldn't say franchise is on hold, so much as re-adjusting". According to Goldberg, despite Genisys disappointing domestic performance, the company was happy with its worldwide numbers and still intended to make new films and the TV series. Production of a sequel would begin no earlier than 2016 because the company planned market research to determine its direction after Genisys. In January 2016, Paramount announced that the sequel had been removed from its release schedule. In April 2016, Emilia Clarke said that she would not return for any sequels. On January 20, 2017, Deadline Hollywood reported that James Cameron, who will regain the film rights to the franchise in 2019, will produce the next Terminator film, which is set to reboot and conclude the franchise. Skydance's David Ellison continues to be involved and is searching for a writer among science fiction authors with the intention that Tim Miller directs it. The author of the article describes the film as a reboot, suggesting the Terminator Genisys storyline has been discarded. By March 2017, New York Daily News reported the studio chose not to pick up the options of Schwarzenegger and Emilia Clarke, as the sequel to Genisys had been removed from the studio's release schedule. On March 21, 2017, David Ellison was quoted by Collider saying there will be an announcement regarding the future of the franchise before the end of the year, and it's going to be in a direction that will provide "the continuation of what the fans really wanted since T2". On April 3, 2017, Schwarzenegger said that he is looking forward to being in another Terminator film, and there are negotiations for another studio to pick up the franchise from Paramount and Cameron producing, but he couldn't give any details before the announcement. In July 2017, Cameron said that he is working with Ellison to set up a trilogy of films and supervise it. The intention is for Schwarzenegger to be involved to some extent, but also introduce new characters and "pass the baton". Schwarzenegger was later confirmed to be reprising his role as the T-800, as well as Cameron suggesting he may potentially play the human basis for it. Pre-production On September 12, 2017, Skydance Media confirmed that Miller will direct the new Terminator film. The film's story was drafted and conceived by Miller, Cameron, and Skydance founder David Ellison. A team of writers - consisting of David S. Goyer, Justin Rhodes, and Josh Friedman - was hired to write the script and to map-out the overall story-arc of a trilogy; under the supervision of Cameron and Miller. By November 2017, Billy Ray was brought in to polish the script. The production was looking to cast an 18 to 20 year-old woman to be the new centerpiece of the story. By January 2018, Goyer revealed to Rotten Tomatoes that a draft of his script was completed. On March 8, 2018, it was announced that Mackenzie Davis had been cast to star in the upcoming film. The intended shooting time has been revealed to have been moved from March to June, Cameron citing the casting for the new lead role as the reason. The film's writing credits, as recognized by the Writers Guild of America are screenplay by David S. Goyer & Justin Rhodes and Billy Ray; story by James Cameron & Charles H. Eglee & Josh Friedman and Goyer & Rhodes. Casting , Mackenzie Davis, and Linda Hamilton.]] In May 2017, Schwarzenegger confirmed he would appear in the next ''Terminator film, with Cameron overseeing the production. In September of the same year, it was announced Linda Hamilton would return to reprise her role as Sarah Connor. By March 2018, it was announced that Mackenzie Davis had been cast to star in the film. In April 2018, Diego Boneta, Natalia Reyes and Gabriel Luna were cast as primary characters. By June 2018, Jude Collie had been cast as the double for a young John Connor, with Brett Azar reprising his role from Genisys as the body double for a younger T-800. Filming Production was initially intended to start in March 2018, but was delayed due to casting. It was then expected to start during May and end during November with filming taking place in Hungary, United Kingdom, Spain and Mexico. Filming got underway on June 4, 2018, under the working title Terminator 6: Phoenix, in Isleta del Moro, Almería, Spain, followed by Origo Film Studios, Budapest, Hungary, with the intention of shooting for a month there before filming the rest of the film in the United States. On July 30, 2018, Schwarzenegger officially began filming his scenes in Budapest. Filming moved to the United States in mid-October. Schwarzenegger completed filming on October 28, 2018. Filming wrapped in early November 2018. Post-production According to an interview with Cameron in February 2019, the film's working title was Terminator: Dark Fate. This was confirmed to be the film's official title the following month. Visual effects The visual effects are provided by Industrial Light & Magic and Scanline VFX, Supervised by Alex Wang, David Seager, Arek Komorowski and Eric Barba as the Production Supervisor with help from Blur Studio, Digital Domain, Method Studios, Unit Image, Rebellion VFX, The Third Floor, Inc. and Cantina Creative. Music In March 2019, it was announced that Junkie XL would compose the score for the film. Marketing On May 23, 2019, Paramount Pictures debuted the film's official trailer, which features the cover version of Björk's "Hunter" performed by John Mark McMillan. Release The film is scheduled to be released by Paramount Pictures in North America and 20th Century Fox outside of North America on November 1, 2019. The film had previous release dates of July 26, November 15, and November 22, 2019. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Alternative sequel films Category:American films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Cyborg films Category:English-language films Category:Films about time travel Category:Films directed by Tim Miller Category:Films distributed by Disney Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films scored by Junkie XL Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Films shot in the United States Category:Films shot in Spain Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Screenplays by James Cameron Category:Skydance Media films Category:Tencent Pictures films Dark Fate Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming sequel films